interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Trolls T2
Imagine:T2.png Nostre sensos: Lection 7 in trollogia per D. Seidur. Nos ha plure sensos, e varie organos pro sensar. Qualque organos pro sensar son obvie, alteres son diffuse. :en: We have several senses, and various organs with which to sense. Some organs for sensing are obvious, others are diffuse. :no: Vi har mange sanser, og forskjellige organer å sanse med. Noen organer for sansing er åpenbare, andre er diffuse. :pt: Nós temos diversos sentidos e vários órgãos para apreender sensações. Alguns órgãos dos sentidos são óbvios, outros são difusos. :ra: Nos habemos plures sensos et varios organos pro sensar. Qualques organos pro sensar son obvios, alteros son diffusos. :sv: Vi har flera sinnen och olika organ för att uppfatta. Några sinnesorgan är tydliga, andra är mer diffusa. :le: Nos ha plure senses, e varie organes pro sensar. Kualke organes pro sensar son obvie, alteres son difuse. Nos ha duo oculos pro vider. Isto es le senso visual. Nos ha duo aures pro audir. Isto es le senso auditori. Nos ha un naso pro olfacer. O, si nos son animales nos pote haber un muso. Isto es le senso olfactori. Nos ha un bucca pro gustar. Isto es le senso gustatori. Nos ha manos con digitos pro palpar o tastar. O, si nos son animales, nos pote haber patas pro toccar. Ma tote nostre cute ha iste senso, le senso tactile. Iste sensos son los que nos sovente appella le cinque sensos. :en: We have two eyes with which to see. This is the visual sense. We have two ears with which to hear. This is the auditory sense. We have a nose with which to smell. Or, if we are animals, we may have a snout. This is the olfactory sense. We have a mouth with which to taste. This is the gustatory sense. We have hands with fingers with which to touch or feel. Or, if we are animals, we may have paws, with which to touch. But all our skin has this sense, the tactile sense. These senses are those which we often call the five senses. :no: Vi har to øyne til å se med. Dette er den visuelle sansen. Vi har to ører til å høre med. Dette er den auditive sansen. Vi har en nese til å lukte med. Eller, dersom vi er dyr, kan vi ha en snute. Dette er den olifaktoriske sansen, luktesansen. Vi har en munn til å smake med. Dette er den gustatoriske sansen, smakssansen. Vi har hender med fingre til å berøre og føle med. Eller, dersom vi er dyr, kan vi ha poter til å berøre med. Men hele huden vår har denne sansen, den taktile sansen, følelsen. Disse sansene er de som vi ofte kaller de fem sansene. :pt: Nós temos dois olhos para ver. Isto / Este é o sentido da visão. Temos dois ouvidos para ouvir. Isto / Este é o sentido da audição. Temos um nariz para cheirar. Ou, se somos animais, podemos ter um focinho. Isto / Este é o sentido do olfato. Nós temos uma boca para degustar (sentir o sabor de). Isto / Este é o sentido do gosto / paladar. Temos mãos com dedos para apalpar ou tatear. Ou, se somos animais, podemos ter patas para tocar. Mas toda a nossa cútis / pele tem este sentido, o sentido do tato. Estes sentidos são os que normalmente chamamos os cinco sentidos. :ra: Nos habemos duos oculos pro vider. Isto est le senso visual. Habemos duos aures pro audir. Isto est le senso auditorio / auditivo. Nos habemos un naso pro olfacer. Aut, si non somos animales, nos potemos haber un muso. Isto est le senso olfactorio / olfactivo. Habemos una bucca pro gustar. Isto est le senso gustatorio / gustativo. Nos habemos manos con digitos pro palpar aut tastar. Aut, si somos animales, nos potemos haber patas pro toccar. Ma tota nostra cute / pelle habe iste senso, le senso tactile. Istes sensos son los que nos sovente appellamos los cinque sensos. :sv: Vi har två ögon för att se. Det är det visuella sinnet. Vi har två öron att höra med. Det är det auditiva sinnet. Vi har en näsa att lukta med. Eller, om vi är djur, så har vi en nos. Det är det olfaktoriska sinnet. Vi har en mun till att känna smak med. Det är smaksinnet eller det gustatoriska. Vi har händer och fingrar till att känna med genom beröring. Eller om vi är djur har vi tassar att känna med. Men hela huden har detta sinne, det taktila. Det är dessa som vi kallar de fem sinnena. :le: Nos ha du okules pro vider. Iste es le sense visual. Nos ha du aures pro audir. Iste es le sense auditori. Nos ha un nase pro olfacer. O, si nos son animales nos pote haber un muse. Iste es le sense olfaktori. Nos ha un buke pro gustar. Iste es le sense gustatori. Nos ha manes kon digites pro palpar o tastar. O, si nos son animales, nos pote haber pates pro tokar. Ma tote nostre kute ha iste sense, le sense taktile. Iste senses son los ke nos sovente apela le cinkue senses. Nos ha un senso de stabilitate. In nostre aures il ha un loco pro iste senso, ma probabilemente iste senso anque ha altere sitos in nostre corpore. Qualque pisces ha un campo electric pro deteger lor predas. E un tal senso pote adjutar le radices del herbas e arbores in localisar nutrimentos e le melior prisas a tener pro stabilisation. :en: We have a sense of stability . In our ears is a locality for this sense, but probably this sense also has other sites in our body. Some fishes have an electric field to detect their preys. And such a sense may help the roots of the herbs and trees in localising nutrients and the best grips to hold fast for stabilisation. :no: Vi har en sans for stabilitet. I ørene våre er en plass for denne sansen, men sannsynligvis innehar denne sansen også andre områder i kroppen vår. Noen fisker har et elektrisk felt for å detektere byttet sitt, Og en slik sans kan hjelpe røttene til plantene og trærne til å lokalisere næringsmidler og det beste grepet til å holde fast for å stabilisere. :pt: Nós temos um sentido de estabilidade. Em nossos ouvidos há um lugar para este sentido, mas provavelmente este sentido tem também outras sedes em nosso corpo. Certos peixes dispõem de um campo elétrico para detectar suas presas. E tal sentido pode ajudar as raízes das ervas e das árvores a localizar alimentos e os melhores pontos de apoio para (conseguirem) estabilização. :ra: Nos habemos un senso de stabilitate. In nostros aures il ha un loco pro iste senso, ma probabilemente iste senso anque habe alteros sitos in nostro corpore. Qualques pisces haben un campo electrico pro deteger lores predas. Et un tal senso pote adjutar las radices de las herbas et arbores in localizar nutrimentos e las meliores prisas a tener pro stabilization. :sv: Vi har ett sinne för balans eller stabilitet. I våra öron sitter detta sinne, men förmodligen deltar andra delar av kroppen i detta. En del fiskar har ett elektriskt fält för att upptäcka sitt byte. Ett liknande sinne kan hjälpa rötter till plantor och träd att finna näringsämnen och att få fäste för stabiliteten. :le: Nos ha un sense de stabilitate. In nostre aures il ha un loke pro iste sense, ma probabilemente iste sense anke ha altere sites in nostre korpore. Kualke piskes ha un kampe elektrik pro deteger lor predes. Ed un tal sense pote adjutar le radices del herbes ed arbores in lokalisar nutrimentes e le melior prises a tener pro stabilisacion. Omne organos et organismos ha varie sensos vitalmente importante pro lor function e superviventia, externe et internemente. Iste sensos pote esser via interferentia de lor varie campos. E forsan isto es lo que nos sovente classifica como telepathia. Anque nos ha sensos de disposition interne que differentia inter harmonia e disharmonia, securitate et espavento o terror, etc. :en: All organs and organisms have various senses that are vitally important for their function and survival, externally and internally. These senses may be via interference of their various fields. And maybe these are those that we often classify as telepathy. We have also senses of the internal disposition that differentiate between harmony and disharmony, security and fright or terror, etc. :no: Alle organer og organismer har forskjellige sanser som er av vital betydning for deres funksjon og overlevelse, eksternt og internt. Disse sansene kan være via interferens mellom deres forskjellige felter. Og kanskje er det disse vi klassifiserer som telepati. Vi har også sanser for interne tilstander som skjelner mellom harmoni og disharmoni, trygghet og frykt eller redsel osv. :pt: Todos os órgãos e organismos dispõem de vários sentidos vitalmente importantes para seu funcionamento e sobrevivência, externa e internamente. Estes sentidos podem ser / apresentar-se por meio da interferência de seus diversos campos. E talvez isto seja o que comumente classificamos como telepatia.. Também nós possuímos sentidos de disposição interna que distinguem entre harmonia e desarmonia, segurança e medo ou temor, etc. :ra: Omnes organos et organismos haben varios sensos vitalmente importantes pro lor function e superviventia, externa et internamente. Istes sensos poten esser / presentar_se via interferentia de lores varios campos. E forsan isto sia lo que nos sovente classificamos como telepathia. Anque nos habemos sensos de disposition interna que differentian inter harmonia et disharmonia, securitate et espavento aut terror, etc. :sv: Alla organ och organismer har olika sinnesorgan av vital betydelse för deras funktion och överlevnad både internt och externt. Mellan dessa sinnen kan finnas interferens mellan deras olika fält. Och kanske är det vad vi kallar telepati. Vi har också sinnen för inre tillstånd som skiljer på harmoni och disharmoni, trygghet och rädsla och fruktan, etc. :le: Omne organes ed organismes ha varie senses vitalmente importante pro lor funkcion e supervivencie, externe ed internemente. Iste senses pote eser via interferencie de lor varie kampes. E forsan iste es lo ke nos sovente klasifika komo telepatie. Anke nos ha senses de disposicion interne ke diferencia inter harmonie e disharmonie, sekuritate ed espavente o teror, etc. Aves ha un senso de direction e navigation que nos, como un CI, appella instincto. (Vide S2). Herbas et arbores ha sensos pro presentir variationes climatic. E le orchidea Ophrys Insectifera, (Vide N2), sape le apparentia de un vespetta e le composition chimic de su secretion odorose e seductive, e le mentalitate e tempore de esser in calor del vespa masculin. E illo ha le qualificationes pro producer le perfumo (a partir) del solo in le qual illo ha su radices. Cata esser vivente ha le sensos que son importante pro su superviventia. Solmente le ignorantia del humanos e lor manco de intelligentia e imagination les impedi de vider e comprehender. :en: Birds have a sense of direction and navigation that we, as a CI, call instinct. (Cfr. S2). Herbs and trees have senses to pre-sense climatic variations. And the orchid Ophrys Insectifera, (Cfr. N2), knows the looks of the female wasp and the chemical composition of the secretion of her seductive odour, and the mentality and time of heat of the masculine wasp. And it has the qualifications to produce the perfume out of the soil in which it has its roots. Every living being has the senses that are important for its survival. Only the ignorance of humans and their lack of intelligence and imagination prevent them from seeing and comprehending. :no: Fugler har en sans for retning og navigasjon som vi, som en KU, kaller instinkt. (Se S2). Planter og trær har sanser for å forutse klimatiske variasjoner. Og orkideen Ophrys Insectifera, (Se N2), kjenner utseendet til en hunveps og den kjemiske sammensetningen av hennes duftende og forføreriske sekret, og mentaliteten og tiden for brunst for hanvepsen. Og den har kvalifikasjonene til å produsere parfymen ut av jorden der den har røttene sine. Bare menneskenes uvitenhet og deres mangel på intelligens og fantasi hindrer dem i å se og forstå. :pt: Os pássaros têm um sentido de direção e navegação que nós, recorrendo a uma CI, chamamos instinto. (Vide S2). As ervas e as árvores têm sentidos para pressentir variações climáticas. E a orquídea Ophrys Insectifera (Vide N2) conhece a aparência de uma vespa fêmea e a composição química de sua secreção cheirosa e tentadora, bem como a mentalidade e o tempo de ficar no cio da vespa macho. E dispõe de qualificações para produzir aquele perfume a partir do solo em que lança suas raízes. Todo ser vivo possui os sentidos que são importantes para sua sobrevivência. Somente a ignorância dos homens e sua falta de inteligência e imaginação impedem-nos de ver e compreender. :ra: Aves haben un senso de direction e navigation que nos, usando una CI, appellamos instincto. (Vide S2). Herbas et arbores haben sensos pro presentir variationes climaticas. E la orchidea Ophrys Insectifera (Vide N2) sape la apparentia de uma vespetta e la composition chimica de su secretion odorosa e seductiva, et la mentalitate et tempore de esser in calor de la vespa masculina. Et illa habe las qualificationes pro producer le perfumo a partir del solo in le qual illa habe sus radices. Cata esser vivente habe los sensos que son importantes pro su superviventia. Solamente la ignorantia de los humanos e lor manco de intelligentia et imagination los impedien de vider e comprender. :sv: Fåglar har ett sinne för riktning som vi, som en KO, kallar instinkt, se S2. Plantor och träd har sinnen för att uppfatta klimatiska variationer. Och orkidén Ophrys Insectifera, se N2, uppfattar honan av ett bi genom doften av det sammansatta sekret som passar mot tiden för hanbiets brunst. Och den har alltså förmågan att producera denna parfym från rötternas omgivning. Bara människornas okunskap och bristande intelligens och fantasi hindrar dem att se och förstå. :le: Aves ha un sense de direkcion e navigacion ke nos, komo un KI, apela instinkte. (Vide S2). Herbes ed arbores ha senses pro presentir variaciones klimatik. E le orkideie ”Ophrys Insectifera”, (Vide N2), sape le aparencie de un vespeta e le komposicion kimik de su sekrecion odorose e seduktive, e le mentalitate e tempore de eser in kalor del vespo (maskulin). Ed ile ha le kualifikaciones pro producer le perfume a partir del sole in le kual ile ha su radices. Kata eser vivente ha le senses ke son importante pro su supervivencie. Solmente le ignorancie del humanes e lor manke de inteligencie ed imaginacion les impedi de vider e komprehender.